


you can see it with the lights out (you are in love)

by mukeandziamgotmelike



Series: you're the fire and the flood [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ayyeee, Crying, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Pushy Bottoms, Riding, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, be smart don't be like kuroshou, daishou isn't as much of a hoe in this, idk if they counted as friends, now they fuck for a different reason let's just put it that way, oh also mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeandziamgotmelike/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: “He-he hates me, Isumi, I can’t just —”“You’ll never know unless you try,” Hiroo shrugs.-emotional, self-indulgent kuroshou smut





	

**Author's Note:**

> *comes out of cave nervously*  
> ayyyyyyy kuroshou smut ahahahhahah  
> this is so long overdue. what the hell grace. get your shit together. sooooooo another installment of my terrible self-indulgent kuroshou one-shots. hope you enjoy this smut while you can, because i think the next one is going to be fluff if i can contain myself from writing more buttsex. also, i'm sorry about the lack of nekoma, it's just that the release of nohebi's full names and shit got me s h o o k. i wrote a fucking gender bent nohebi one-shot (that'll be out soon) what who said that  
> also, a big thank you to my friend for beta-ing and reading this (as well as declaring me the Gay Revolution President)!!  
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this!  
> *goes back into cave*  
> the title is from You Are In Love by Taylor Swift.

The Monday after Daishou had stayed at Kuroo’s house, he finds Hiroo and Sakijima up on the roof after school. He practically drops himself into their laps, putting his hands over his face. “I’m so fucked,” he says before bursting out into tears.

 

“Suguru…” Sakijima says, making Daishou sit up and wrapping his arms around him.

 

“You… You guys were right, you were _so_ right, and I’m _so_ sorry, and I —” Hiroo shushes him gently. “Don’t worry about it. We’re not gonna say that we told you so,” he says. Daishou gives him an incredulous look, his sobs pausing for a second. “At least not right now,” Hiroo adds. Sakijima sighs. “Suguru, you have to tell him.”

 

“He-he hates me, Isumi, I can’t just —”

 

“You’ll never know unless you try,” Hiroo shrugs.

 

\-    -    -

 

Kuroo looks up when he hears the soft footsteps approaching.

 

“Why are you here so late?” Daishou asks. Kuroo makes a half assed gesture to the books on the table in front of him.

 

Daishou nods a little, walking over to Kuroo and sitting in the desk next to him. “Why have you chosen to infiltrate my school?” Kuroo asks, looking back down at his homework. “I asked Pudding Head where you were,” Daishou says. He crosses his legs and moves around in his chair. “Okay,” Kuroo mutters.

 

They sit in silence for a couple minutes, until Kuroo sighs, looking back up at Daishou.

 

“Can you _stop_ fidgeting? What is wrong —” Kuroo looks down a little and gets his answer. “Oh,” he mumbles to himself.

 

“So, you came to visit me in the hopes that we would have hot sex in a classroom?”

 

Daishou blushes, nodding shyly.

 

“Can't say I'm surprised,” Kuroo says.

 

“I’d hope not. We’ve known each other for long enough for you—” Daishou is cut off by the scratching of Kuroo’s chair on the floor. The middle blocker’s taller figure looms over him, and Daishou gulps, looking up through his eyelashes. “Hi,” he says. Kuroo laughs a little. “Hi,” he says back.

 

Then Daishou is out of his chair, putting his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders and attaching their lips. “You know, I hope you don’t think that the only way you can come to see me is for… this,” Kuroo whispers. “I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to just hanging out or someth—” Daishou kisses him to shut him up, a prominent blush on his cheeks.

 

“Pl-Please, Tetsu-chan, I would never be able to spend actual time with you. Your personality is toxic,” Daishou says with a small smile. Kuroo simply looks up at him, raising an eyebrow; not saying anything back. The Nohebi captain blushes and looks away under the intensity of his gaze.

 

“Come here,” Kuroo says, pulling Daishou down in his lap. “I have… something I need to tell you.” Daishou blinks at him, his hands locking around Kuroo’s neck. “I’m not good with stuff like this, but… I… I really like you, Daishou,” he whispers.

 

Daishou’s eyes widen a considerable amount, and Kuroo feels his grip get a little looser. He doesn’t respond for a few minutes.

 

“Daishou?” Kuroo asks nervously.

 

Then Daishou breaks down into sobs, his head resting on Kuroo’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Tetsu, I c-can’t—” Kuroo nods a little, feeling tears sting at the back of his eyes. “I get it, you don’t have to feel the same way. It’s cool.” Daishou shakes his head. “I-It’s not like that at all! I-I do feel the same, it’s just…” He looks down, laughing a little to himself. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “No one?”

 

“Nope. I know it’s hard to believe, since my line of suitors is practically out the door.” Kuroo laughs a little at that, and Daishou manages a small smile. “But I’ve just never met anyone I felt that way about. You… You’re the first…” He finishes in a whisper.

 

Kuroo smiles at him, and Daishou blushes. “Stop looking at me like that,” he says, then leans forward and presses his lips to the Nekoma captain’s. “Let’s continue. I did want hot classroom sex, and you’d better deliver, Tetsurou,” he says.

 

Kuroo smirks, grinding his hips up and relishing in the sweet moan that Daishou lets out. “You make the cutest noises,” he whispers in Daishou’s ear. Daishou bites his lip, but Kuroo pulls it away from his teeth. “Let them out,” he says. The Nohebi captain drags his tongue along Kuroo’s fingers, making heated eye contact.

 

“Is that how you want to play this, Suguru?”

 

A shiver runs down Daishou’s back at the way Kuroo says his name, and he nods. “You know I do, Tetsu.”

 

Kuroo roughly pulls his sweatpants down, holding his hand around the base of Daishou’s dick. “Commando today?” He asks. Daishou nods. “I was determined.” Kuroo lets out a little laugh, but Daishou kisses him again. When he pulls away, he’s looking up at Kuroo with big, innocent eyes. “No, Tetsurou, I was _determined_.”

 

Kuroo’s eyes widen a little in realization and his hand moves around to Daishou’s hole, finding it loose and open. “ _Fuck,_ Suguru,” he says, immediately inserting two fingers in. Daishou moans, falling forward and resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Did you fuck yourself with your fingers thinking of me?” Kuroo asks. Daishou bites lightly on his shoulder, then mutters “Not exactly.”

 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, and he knows that Daishou is blushing. “I-I was thinking of you as I… was fucking myself with—” He cuts himself off, letting out a defeated whine into Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo gives a slow nod. “I get it. You were on a toy, weren’t you?” Daishou nods, and his cock drips precum. “God, Suguru, now I’m imagining you bouncing on a toy, _fuck_ ,” Kuroo says. Daishou moans.

 

“I-I could show you one day, i-if you wanted…” he mumbles. Kuroo nods. “Oh, hell yeah.”

 

“Not to rush you, but,” Daishou says, lifting his face up from Kuroo’s shoulder, suddenly much more composed, “are we going to get on with this or what?” Kuroo looks up at Daishou, a disbelieving smile on his face, one that he used to have to hold back. It causes Daishou to blush. “I-I said stop looking at me like that…” Kuroo laughs fondly.

 

“No one’s ever treated you well before, have they?” He asks, thrusting his fingers up into Daishou’s hole again. Daishou gasps, shaking, and gives a small shrug. “I-I mean, I’ve never really felt the need to add—” He lets out another moan as Kuroo’s fingers brush his prostate, “— _emotions_ to anything I’ve done before. I’d never felt that strongly about anyone before. You…” he swears to himself, scratching his nails down Kuroo’s still clothed back. “You were the only one.”

 

“Fuck, Suguru, you’re so cute,” Kuroo says, pressing their lips together briefly. “I really like you,” he says when he pulls away. Daishou blushes an impressive shade of red, then turns away, scoffing. “You’re okay, I guess.”

 

Kuroo thrusts his hips up. Daishou groans at the friction of Kuroo’s clothed erection on his hole.

 

“Pl-Please, Tetsu, fuck me,” he moans. Kuroo kisses the corner of Daishou’s mouth, humming a little. “I dunno, Suguru. How bad do you want it?” Daishou lets out a defeated whine as Kuroo adds a third finger, slowly fucking them in and out. “S-So bad, Tetsu - _ah!_ ” He feels the tip of Kuroo’s pinky at his hole.

 

“Just fucking fuck me, you asshole!” Daishou grits out. Kuroo looks up from where he was sucking a hickey into the Nohebi captain’s neck. He raises an eyebrow, a sly smirk on his face.

 

“I swear to god, Tetsurou, if you don’t get your fucking dick in me right now, I’ll - _holy fucking shit_ …”

 

Kuroo thrusts his hips up slowly, inching his cock into Daishou’s hole. The smaller captain rolls his eyes, dropping himself down onto Kuroo’s cock in one fluid motion. He lets out a gasp. “Tetsu, you’re so d-deep, _shit_ ,” he whispers. Kuroo grips onto his waist, hard enough to leave bruises.

 

There are tears rolling down Daishou’s cheeks, so Kuroo kisses them away before attaching their lips together, his tongue immediately invading Daishou’s mouth. Daishou pulls away. “I-I’m gonna come, Tetsurou, please -”

 

Kuroo kisses up his neck, placing one peck right on his jawline before whispering, “Come.”

 

Daishou does, letting out a high pitched moan as he grips onto Kuroo’s shoulders. Kuroo follows soon after, and once they both come down from their highs, Daishou gives him a tired glare. “Seriously? You have such a weak pullout game, man. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?” He asks.

 

“Sorry, forgot we were here. Guess I just lose my mind around you,” Kuroo replies, kissing Daishou’s cheek. The Nohebi captain blushes. “That was awful, shut the hell up,” he says, burying his face into Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo smiles fondly, his grip now soft around Daishou’s waist.

 

“Hey, Suguru, how do you feel about rimming?”

 

“Get out of my head, fucking cat.”

 

\-    -    -

 

“Guess who got a fucking boyfriend, bitches.”

 

Sakijima raises his hand with fake enthusiasm. Numai puts it back down for him.

 

Daishou plops down in his chair and high fives Takachiho. Hiroo turns around in his seat, looking strangely similar to a gossipy teenage girl. “About fucking time! How many tears?”

 

“Don’t judge my emotions, Kouji, you cry watching terrible American dramas,” Daishou says, a nervous blush on his cheeks.

 

Numai smiles. “That’s actually really great, Suguru. Don’t let ‘im hurt you, okay? And if he does, punch him in the face for me,” he says. “My schedule is packed, but I might be able to pencil him in if it comes down to it.”

 

Takachiho nods. “Yeah. Me too. Isn’t it such a coincidence that chopsticks come in pairs just like eyes do? Funny, right?” He says. Daishou drops his head down onto his desk. “I love you guys a lot,” he mutters. Sakijima ‘aww’s, and Numai ruffles their captain’s hair. “Yeah, love you, too, nerd.”

 

Daishou kicks him twice before his phone buzzes. He picks it up, seeing a text message from Kuroo.

 

_From: (cute) scrub_

 

_I just realized we had sex before the first date. How rude of me. Get ready to be wooed, Suguru ;)_

 

Daishou blushes, and he’s pretty sure his soul has left his body and gone to heaven.

 


End file.
